


Christmas Party

by justseize



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justseize/pseuds/justseize
Summary: "It's the aftermath that waits. The desire that stays."
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> notes:
> 
> • stell top pero may scenes din na basta  
> • first nsfw and unedited  
> • may grahams and trigger warning  
> • heavy narrations

It was around 9 pm and the lights were blasting in Stell's condo—it is a fun night, considering that all of his friends joined him in celebrating the Christmas eve at his place.

Party drugs, wine, and liquor, something more similar filling the center table—an empty bottle of soju. They all sat around it, waiting for their fate to come forth.

"Heck no, anong laro 'to?" Sejun abruptly questioned. 

"Truth or dare, hindi ba obvious?" Josh answered in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Who says it was? S'yempre may twist. I'd like to call it, 'truth or top'." Before Stell was even able to finish his statement, he heard a grunt from Sejun.

"Eh? Ang basic at boring naman n'yan." Sejun opposed.

"If you let me finish, Sejun. Then, we'll see." Stell irritatingly answered back that made Sejun shut his mouth and Stell nod in dominance.

"Well, we start with the basics. Spin the bottle and let it decide kung sino ang mapaglalaruan. Then, tatanungin if truth or top, kapag sinagot niyang truth, edi kailangang niyang sagutin yung tanong na galing sa katapat niya, if ayaw naman niyang sagutin, he takes a shot and share that shot with the person infront of him, then, he has to do what the person at the bottom tells him to. Basic ba 'yon?"

"So basically, the bottom becomes the top?" Josh asked, to which Stell nodded in agreement.

"Well, not so basic to me, pero, what if, kapag di niya masagot, yung nagtanong yung magdedecide ng ilang shots ng gin iinumin, max of 15, bago lumipat sa top stage?" Justin suggested that made Stell smile.

"Call."

Just like that, in that secluded room surrounded by the flashing disco lights and lo-fi soundtrips, the fate of five boys depend on the bottle of soju in the middle.

"Para fair, magcchange ng position ng tatlong tao, so let's say now that we seat accordingly, ako, si Jah, Sej, Josh and Ken. Kapag nabunot ako, lilipat ako sa posisyon ni Sej, that makes Jah seat at my original position, gets ba?"

They all nodded, anxious about how the bottle can shake up the mood.

Spin it goes,

1...

2...

3...

Justin at the nozzle of the bottle and Josh at its bottom.

The others who weren't chosen by the fate of death, laughed. It was a sight to see, knowing that Justin and Josh had an awful past, together.

"P'wede bang pass?" Justin huffed as he looked at Josh who was trying his best to hide his smile.

"Duwag ang umurong, dali naaaa!" Stell playfully hit Justin, making the other pout, oppositely.

"Sige na, truth!" With that, Josh acted as if he was thinking about a great question making Justin awfully wait—which Josh knows is something Justin hates to do.

"Gusto mo pa ba ako? Kung hindi, bakit?" Josh bravely questioned making Justin sit there, frozen.

"Ilang shots ba iinumin ko?!" Justin brusquely asked that made Josh blurt a hearty laugh. "Suggest ka pa ah, 15 na, sagad mo na." 

Justin pinched his nose and drank these fifteen shot glasses filled with pure gin. Not taking too long, the alcohol kicked in that made Justin pull Josh in for a kiss.

Sound of cameras rolling and cheers from his friends were heard because all of them knows that both still like each other, just afraid to commit.

After a while, the alcohol died down making the scene cool down as well.

Spin it goes,

1...

2...

3...

Stell at the nozzle of the bottle and Ken at its bottom.

The room silenced, this unknown silence of anticipation of what Stell would choose. But him, being the dare devil, he proudly shouted, "Top s'yempre!"

Stell bravely took a shot, letting the warm alcohol draw a line down his throat, he shifted closer to Ken, sitting on his lap, staring at his eyes as he drink the second shot.

Without swallowing, he pulled Ken closer with such dominance, only to bring the alcohol in Ken's mouth.

Stell kissed, Ken hissed. He kept the heat coming by fighting dominance over Ken's tongue, letting Ken gulp the Gin mixed with Stell's saliva drive down his throat.

Ken was too preoccupied to care about their friends reactions, he was too focused on feeling what Stell's kiss meant. 

Stell's hand made its way to make small looping circle on Ken's back, unknowingly hitting Ken's turn-on spots, making his member twitch in excitement.

The other hand made its way to mess up Ken's velvet-soft hair just to pull him closer. With one swirl of Stell's tongue, he stopped, and they both have their chests heaving up and down, gasping for air.

Stell winked that made Ken go crazy. "Anything you wish for?" Stell teasingly asked, playing with the collar of Ken's polo.

Due to shock, Ken wasn't able to speak, making Stell inch away, sitting back on his new seat that was three-persons from his original.

That was the start of Ken's evening. Having the game move smoothly, it was Ken who was feeling hot even if the air condition was working fine. He was clearly turned on. Stell on the other hand kept teasing Ken by running his hands through his hair and lip biting from time to time.

'Fuck.'

12 am., all of the them are laid flat on the floor, three of them have probably passed out to even move a muscle.

Stell, being the suspect of the main game idea, he carefully placed a pillow below everyone's head to make sure they're comfortable.

He went to the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes, not until he felt a body press against his. From the built and heat emitted, he knew for a fact that it was Ken.

Slowly, his apron loosened up, only to have him face Ken who was extremely sweating and was in need, stell smirked.

"Are you that needy?" Stell pushed himself up to sit on the sink, not breaking stare with the pair of eyes who was in so much lust and desire.

"Oo, now what?" Ken's breath was heavy. Stell rolled his eyes and pulled Ken closer by his polo collar.

"Say what?" Stell whispered in Ken's ear making Ken's libido heighten. Due to weakness from words, Ken's arms held both of the sink's side—trapping Stell in between.

Stell wrapped his legs onto Ken's waist. Along with his arms wrapping around the man's nape, he whispered, "Take me somewhere I'll have fun, then."

With that, Ken knew what to do. He carried Stell to the bedroom with a bowl of fruit salad from the counter to start with.

Stell playfully teased, "Fruit salad? How kinky." 

Before Stell could even talk further, Ken moved with such dominance and kissed the other with full hunger and need to satisfy, Stell fought with the same dominance as he unbutton Ken's navy-colored polo in the process.

After, Stell's hand made its way through Ken's hair and pulled it back with such force. Stell knew that when someone is needy, he must know his place for the fun to begin.

In that flash, Ken wasn't able to contemplate, seeing Stell on top of him, putting force on his bare shoulders.

Stell leaned in and licked Ken's earlobe, "The long night is about to start, where should we go first?" 

Stell stood up and slowly (painfully) took his shirt off that made Ken groan in impatience, he grabbed the bowl of fruit salad and teasingly stirred it before taking the spoon coated in cream in his mouth. Not contented, Stell leaned in to make sure that only Ken hears his moans.

"Hmm, fruit salad's good, but I bet it tastes better on you." 

Stell grabbed a spoonful of goodies and playfully spilled it on Ken's neck, making a trace of cream down to his well-toned abs.

Stell bent down, licking every part of Ken, savoring the collision of sweetness bursting in his mouth. Ken arched, he was in need for more and more of this, of this only man who can make him fall om his knees.

When Stell hit the right spots, Ken couldn't help but to moan and cry for more. Stell stopped, only to bring his hand to forceably shut Ken's mouth.

"You won't ruin the fun with your noises, right? No one wants to know that you're dying to have more. That your noises belong to me because you make them for me, understood?"

Ken nodded, shutting his eyes tight as his hands hold the sheets of Stell's duvet.

Stell continued to lick further, his hands now travelling down to the hem of Ken's joggers, Ken ached for more and Stell gladly gives him what he wants.

Stell pulled Ken's joggers with his brief down until it was out of the way, Stell coltishly traced his hands in Ken's inner thighs, receiving a low-husky groan from the other.

He grabbed the bowl of fruit salad and positioned himself infront of Ken's length, spreading its cream and chunks on, Ken can't help but to curl his toes as the cold mixture makes him feel more alive.

Stell swallowed at the length, but it wasn't as if his length was new to him, we all have desires to satisfy, don't we?

Stell took Ken in, reaching the back of his throat wasn't new. Stell moaned as the sweet cream mixed with Ken's taste makes an irresistable flavor to remember, Ken gripped the sheets tighter as he felt his length getting wrapped in a mixed warm and cold sensarion from Stell mouth.

The older moved his head up and down, wasting no time for Ken to adjust, along with the groans creating vibrations, the younger's body burned further, as his nails almost digging into his skin just to prevent a moan to make way out of his sinful mouth.

Stell massaged Ken's balls as his other hand guides his way deeper to savor the flavor, as the speed increases, Ken's breathing wasn't normal as his hands make its way to guide Stell faster for he was reaching his peak

"Ugh fuck, faster, shit." Ken breath out, low groans were heard in the room, only resulting to Stell speeding up his pace and sucking in in the process.

"Stell, hah, faster, shit shit!" Ken's growl was heard in the room, making Stell smirk secretly.

As Ken's grip tighten, he felt him slowly building up, he picked up his pace and watched how he can make the younger go insane.

"Shit, malapit na. Stell, fuck." Ken gasped. Without a warning, Stell stopped and positioned him in Ken's and entered with no warning.

Ken loudly groaned, Stell was unsure if it was because of his sudden neglect for his member or the fact that the pleasure was too much. Either way, Stell seeing Ken a mess below him is such an honor.

"You slut, moaning out to tell others how I drive you insane. Moan louder, they can't hear you."

Stell knew that his room was soundproof in days he felt like screaming but most of the time taking Ken to his possession.

Stell sped up, making Ken scream in bliss and unknown waves of pleasure being sent. He would take his time to slam back in with force that makes Ken cry.

He grabbed the younger's hair, murmuring sweet nonsense to his ears, as he bring his other hand to pump his member who was still fully erect for him.

Ken was filled with too much ecstasy that his throat had started to ache in too much demands for Stell to stop and Stell to go further.

The dominant made his way to pump in faster and deeper, seeing the other ache for him bring such turn-on that only Ken is priviledged to.

"Ugh, shit, shit, Stell, malapit na, tangina" Ken moaned as his hands have nowhere to hold on for strength, that was Stell's sign, he moved in a pace where Ken was able to hold Stell's arms for strength.

"Moan, you slut. Moan for me." Stell's deep voice made Ken small and fragile, he was at the peak and Stell felt it.

"Say my name and tell them I fuck you this good." Stell breathed. As if on cue, Ken's nails dug in Stell's.

"Fuck Stellvester, ah he fucks Ken so good, ah!" He screamed in bliss as he reached his climax with Stell. They both lay flat on the bed.

Stell teasingly asked as he lift the salad bowl infront of ken who felt like jello, "Round two?" 

Ken couldn't say no, but he knew that this round would be sweeter and hotter. 

Yes, it was Christmas eve and all the other days that were unseen.


End file.
